Music Mayhem: Uncle
by Moon's Meow
Summary: AU: Soul and his gang need a final addition to their group. They've set their sights on Maka, but they have her undergo an "initiation", the nicest word for it, before allowing her to join. No one anticipated the result. Originally written in 2009 and then updated in 2014. Inspired by and incorporates lyrics from the song "Uncle" by Mindless Self Indulgence.


**Project: Music Mayhem**

**Song Number #: 1**

**Song: Uncle**

**Artist(s)/Band: Mindless Self Indulgence**

**Victim: Soul Eater**

**Original Launch Date: September 6, 2009**

**Version Update (1): October 25, 2014**

**Update Details: Length increased. Language polished. Story subject clarified. Conclusion altered slightly.**

**Cautions: Bloodshed, Violence, Headshot**

**-Begin Project-**

The halls of the small, five-story high school were dimly lit by the weak support of the dulled ceiling lights. Black lockers lined up against the white walls and dark grey tile floor. White classroom doors stood between small spaces of the lockers. Teenage students were grouped together, but the halls would not fill. They spoke, giggled and yelled, but the silence couldn't be broken. The girls wore black skirts, white long sleeve shirts, black ties, as the boys wore black pants, white long sleeve shirts and black ties as their school uniform, all of which blended into the background.

A single boy was walking down the hall on the fourth floor, past the lockers, past the doors, and towards a black stairway on his left, which led to the fifth floor. There was another stairway on his right which led to the lower levels, with a group of students, huddled together outside of a door on his right, all of which he walked past. He continued towards the window at the end of the hall and turned left at the next corner. He wore the boys' uniform but with a black hair band was over his wild white hair and yellows words on the back of his jacket stating: Soul-Eater.

The sunlight dully glinting off of the window was swallowed in his dark red eyes, and he lightly clenched his sharp teeth together. Bored of the silence, he pulled out a white i-Pod from his pocket and stuck the white earphones in. He picked up the quiet machine and tapped his thumb on the ON button, with grungy guitars and desperate wails responding to the call.

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_No teachers after school_

Soul entered through a door that had all the numbers torn off, save for the number '8'. There was also a sign that announced, CLUB ROOM. Inside, the desks were laid out symmetrically, and a boy dressed in a black and white striped suit stood before the chalkboard. The other boy's yellow eyes slid over to Soul, who nonchalantly approached the board. There were words on the board, which read, 'NEED NEW MEMBERS. WHO MAKES THE CUT?' The dark-haired boy, Death the Kid, indicated with an uncapped, red marker to a pair of unmarked pictures. One picture was of a girl with dull blonde pigtails and large green eyes, and there was a scribbled in description that stated, "Strong willed. Studious. Wants to make a change. Problem with being hardheaded" along with the name, "Maka Albarn" The other picture was of a different girl with thick, dark brown pigtails and dark blue eyes. Her name and description were smeared.

Soul took the marker and made a circle around Maka's picture, grinning. Kid bit his lip as he tried to ignore the oblong shape of the circle, and he nodded in agreement. Soul then took up a piece of chalk and wrote on the board, 'USUAL CHALLENGE'

Kid then drew out a sleek phone and started a text that was addressed to 'Ragnarok, Crona, Liz, Patti, Black Star'. He then began to type the message, "Challenge Issued: Get Maka Albarn to say Uncle by tonight. She wins, she's in."

A tapping on the board caught Kid's attention in the middle of typing. He looked up to see that Soul had written an additional statement, 'KEEP HER ALIVE' and even underlined it to get his point across.

Death the Kid added this stipulation to the text in the form of "Don't kill her, but she doesn't have to know that" before hitting send. Kid then took the marker back and fiddled with trying to make the circle on the photo symmetrical. Soul rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, there was a pair of dark blue eyes peering through the keyhole. The girl with thick, dark brown pigtails had been standing outside of the door, eavesdropping. Her face burned with envy. She reached into the pocket of her dark red dress and drew out a butcher knife before walking down the hall, where threats echoed across the lockers.

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_You're so dead after school_

In the gym at the very bottom of the school, Maka, wearing her usual green skirt and tie, stood on the basketball court. She turned around at the sound of jeers, with her dull blonde pigtails twirling, and her large green eyes settled on the group that stood in front of the gym changing rooms.

There was a girl on the far right with short and twisted, blonde hair, shining blue eyes that glared accusingly with a snarled grimace. She wore a grey tank top and cameo jeans.

Beside Patti was a boy, Ragnarok, wearing a rubber black mask over his face with a white X over it, a black long-sleeved shirt that was tight over his muscles, spiked bracelets, white gloves in clenched fists ready to punch, studded belt and grey pants; a meek figure named Crona hid behind the masked boy, with short, messy light pink hair, eyes staring strangely to the side with black iris lightened to grey, bolding small pupils. This person wore a necklace with a white X, a black tank top, and a long black skirt with black and white striped boots.

There was then a tall girl, Liz, with long, dark, blonde hair, dark blue eyes, a red tank top, torn white jeans and an unlit cigar in her hand, against her hip.

Last on the far left was Black Star, a short, muscular boy with spiky blue hair, small, raging green eyes. He wore a black short-sleeved shirt with a metal neck, a steel decoration belt, black fingerless gloves, wide, white pants and thick black and grey boots, and he was yelling insults at her.

_Oh, no, no_

_Why don't you beg?_

_Fatso!_

_Run,_

Maka, caught off guard and outnumbered, quickly turned and fled from the gym.

_Fatso!_

_Beg,_

The group continued to taunt and jeer after her, with their insults following her out into the dark hall.

_Fatso!_

_Run._

Maka came to an abrupt stop as she found Soul standing in her way. She watched him with clenched teeth, her whole body tense and alert. Flashing his sharp teeth in a victorious smile, Soul held up a paper with the words, "SAY UNCLE" written in red as he taunted her as well.

_Why don't you say it?_

_Oh, Uncle._

_Why don't you say it?_

_Oh, Uncle._

_Why don't you say it?_

_Oh, Uncle._

_You better say it._

_Oh, Uncle._

Maka glared in response, jaw set and her green eyes burning. She marched past him angrily. Soul frowned as she went by. However, he then shrugged and grinned again. He continued to talk, so his words echoed after her,

_Why don't you say it?_

_Oh, Uncle._

Later, Maka was leaving her last class on the second floor, only to find that the group from the gym was standing outside of the doorway, throwing paper at her and yelling after her.

_Why don't you say it, you baby?_

_Run home to Mama,_

Maka rushed through the halls, heart pounding in her chest. She passed by Soul, who was casually leaning against the wall, standing in the shadows. When he looked up at her, a grin on his face, his red eyes almost seemed to gleam. As she went by, he sent several threats after her.

_Nobody likes you._

_I'll get you, I'll get you tomorrow._

Maka hurried down the empty corridors, clutching her books for futile comfort, as she ran for the front doors. Soul's threats running through her head as she attempted to out run them home. She passed a corner, where Black Star was standing. He noticed Maka then bolted after her. She jumped and bolted towards the exit.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_No teachers after school._

Maka burst through school's front doors with Black Star chasing close behind her. The sky was dark, as thick clouds filled the sky to a gloomy brim, threatening to rain. They ran and ran until they eventually ended up in an empty park. He shouted threateningly as he pursued her.

_Oh, oh, oh,_

_Oh, oh, oh._

_You're so dead after school._

_Oh, no, no._

_Why don't you beg?_

-_Fatso!_

_Run. _

_Fatso!_

_Beg. _

_Fatso!_

_Run. _

_Fatso!_

Black Star caught up and tightly grabbed her arm. She was painfully yanked back, and he punched her in the cheek. Her head snapped to the side by the sheer force, making her cheek painfully numb. He gave another punch to her other cheek, dazing her with dizzying pain. Black Star threw her to the grass and kicked her harshly in the ribs. Maka groaned, gripping her sides, and tried to roll over. However, Black Star grabbed her by her pigtails and pulled her back up. He punched her square in the face. Despite the disorientation and pain locking up her jaw, she reached up to his hand and managed to pry his fingers out of his hair. Maka fell to the ground again, with her cheeks swelling and blood pooling in her mouth. Breathing lightly, Maka slid her gaze to her left, only to see Ragnarok running over to them with a steel bat in his hands. Maka stiffened and prepared to flee, but Black Star kicked her in the ribs again. She rolled over in pain as he continued to kick her until Ragnarok arrived.

_Why don't you say it?_

_Oh, Uncle._

_Why don't you say it?_

_Oh, Uncle._

_Why don't you say it?_

_Oh, Uncle._

_You better say it._

_Oh, Uncle._

_Why don't you say it?_

_Oh, Uncle._

Blood started to dot the green grass, as insults and the sound of metal striking flesh rang through the air. The rhythmic beating was only interrupted when a ringtone went off. Ragnarok lifted the bat as Black Star pulled out his phone, while Maka panted shallowly by their feet, bloodied and bruised. The text that Black Star received from Soul stated, "MEET AT DEATH ST. MAKE SURE MAKA COMES. ALIVE."

Black Star indicated to Ragnarok, who pulled Maka's head up by her pigtails, much to her discomfort. Black Star shoved the phone in her face, pointing the message and reinforcing the directions with threats.

Ragnarok then let go of Maka, allowing her to slump back to the ground. He and Black Star then walk off, leaving her bruised and in tears along the grass.

_Why don't you say it, you baby?_

_Run home to Mama._

_Nobody likes you._

_We'll get you, we'll get you tomorrow._

Maka stayed on the ground for a long while, wallowing in pain. After long moments going by at the beat of her uneven breaths, she finally, and slowly, started to pick herself up off of the ground. Maka then began to steadily walk towards the edge of the park, heading for the barren-looking streets.

_Everyone's entitled to their own opinion._

_Everyone but me._

_I'm meant to suffer, baby._

Eventually, Maka passed by a sign post that read 'DEATH ST'. The street that she approached was a grim sight; Soul stood waiting in front of an alley with a chain link fence door blocking it off. The rest of his group were behind the fence, and his hand rested lazily on the latch, like a master threatening to release his hounds.

_They've already decided how they're going to torture me._

_Make my life a hell._

_I will never get over it, baby._

Maka finally stopped a stride away from Soul. He expectantly motioned for her to speak. Her head lowered, Maka mumbled something incoherent, with some blood dripping from her lips. Soul tilted his head to the side, trying to catch her words, and he moved closure, urging her to repeat what she said. Soon, Maka was within arm's reach. She lifted her head to say something.

Maka then struck Soul under the jaw with her fist. There was an outcry from the group behind the fence. He stumbled to the side, more dazed than hurt. Maka then seized his jacket and threw him on to the hard ground. Soul felt the breath escape from his body, only for Maka's fist to strike him across the face yet again and again.

_Why don't you beg?_

_Fatso!_

While sitting atop Soul, Maka seized him by his collar. She nearly throttled him, as she screamed angrily in his face, which became dotted with her hot tears and blood.

_Run,_

_Fatso!_

The group behind the fence were in an uproar. Some tried to push past the fence, while others like Black Star tried to climb over it.

_Beg,_

_Fatso!_

Gripping his collar with both hands, Maka continually slammed Soul against the ground. Just barely able to hear Soul's slurred and desperate pleas for a breather over her own hateful shouting, Maka released him. They both stay where they are, panting painfully for a moment.

_Run._

_Fatso!_

All the while, on an overseeing rooftop, the girl with dark pigtails stood at the edge. She held her butcher knife in the air, angling it so that the blade's throwing path lined up with Maka's skull. The girl prepared to fling the knife, only to see the gleaming end of a gun inches from the corner of her eye. She glanced over to see Death the Kid, with the upside-down gun in one hand, and in his other hand was his phone with the text "KEEP HER ALIVE AT ALL COSTS"

The gun went off right after a flash of lightning, so the thunder swallowed the explosive bang. The butcher knife fell from a limp grasp and tumbled past the edge of the roof, so it landed inside an opened dumpster.

The group behind the fence ceased their rushing at the sound of a nearby thud, and they turned their attention to Kid, who stood at the top of the roof. He nodded in assurance to them.

_Why don't you say it?_

_Oh, Uncle._

_Why don't you say it?_

_Oh, Uncle._

_Why don't you say it?_

_Oh, Uncle._

Soul stared at Maka, whose green eyes stared unflinchingly back past her purple bruises and bleeding cuts. He then let out a deep sigh, one of acceptance and expectance.

_Oh, Uncle._

_Why don't you say it, you baby?_

_Run home to Mama._

_Nobody likes you._

_I'll get you, I'll get you tomorrow._

Soul closed his eyes and then uttered the word of defeat. Maka sat back with surprise, still panting as she tried to process this. The rest of the group all stared in utter shock, unsure of what to think. In Soul's pocket, the song that the iPod played finally reached its end, returning to silence.

**-End of Project-**

**Status:**

**Completion.**

**# Test Subject Discontinued: 1 (Identification=Not Found_Insignificant)**

**Operator: [Name removed] [Replacement *insert*] OshiMoon/Moon's Meow**

**Conclusion/Comments:**

**9/6/9: …Interesting test. More projects shall be carried out for further observations. Enjoy.**

**10/25/14: The update appears to be an improvement. I am satisfied with the result, but await outside group comments and opinions.**

*****Disclaimer:**

**The Anime: Soul Eater, The Song: Uncle and the Artist/Band: Mindless Self Indulgence are not under the possession of OshiMoon or Moon's Meow Productions. The following project was made for non-profit reasons and the enjoyment of readers. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Moon's<strong>_**_ Meow_: Here's an old fanfic from my deviantART account, new and improved. It's definitely bizarre, what with the fact that it's a songfic, is kind violent and has this weird technological frame to it. Still, I like to think it's akin slightly to a music video (but by no means do I think I've executed the tactic properly). As for that random "girl with dark pigtails", she's simply a No-Name fan character that I decided to put in for the sole purpose of killing her off. ****Plus, in the original version, No-Name attempted to kill Maka and so Maka had to kill her so as to survive. ****Honestly, she doesn't contribute anything in this version, but I couldn't imagine the fic without her since she helped to give it a certain flavor. Oh well.**

**There's a second installment to this series, though there isn't any continuity between the two stories. I'll post that one once I edit it. For now, thanks for reading and I look forward to hearing your thoughts. Happy reading!**


End file.
